My Beautiful Stranger's Apartment
by xxLarryForeverxx
Summary: Elena's word gets turned upside down when she moves to New York with Caroline and Caroline's boyfriend Tyler. She moves into her own apartment; only to realise that a rich ,Mysterious blue eyed stranger already lives there. will she fall in love and let him in or will she still hold onto her tragic past... May be some smut and bad language.
1. prologe

Prologue

Elena stared at his beautiful sculptured body awe struck.

His eyes ocean blue stared back into her brown orbs waiting for her to do something. anything. But all she could do was stand there (properly looking like an idiot.) She was a marble statue.

He waited. giving her chance to escape.

Then his arms caught Elena into an embrace and his lips were hungry on hers. 'I will show them I'm over him' She thought.

She opened her mouth to let his tongue skim the inside of my lips; that sent a shiver down her spine. Without her noticing, Elena's vest top was on the floor. He lifted my body ,as I wrapped my long bronze legs around his torso, and carefully placed me onto his bed with him on top of me. my hands locked into his raven hair.


	2. Chapter 1 New Begining

New Beginning  
Elena awoke early in the morning. today was going to be something that she hadn't t had in around 8 months. A good day.

Ever since her first love Stefan disappeared, she thought her life was over. After 8 months of waiting for him to appear one day at the door of her house, she had had enough. enough of the pain and torture every time she walked down the street and saw a poster that said _"Stefan Whitmore still missing $1000 reward if found!"_ It's not like he is a dog and she was sure a humans life is worth more then $1000.

So today she, Caroline and Tyler would move away from mystic falls (the place she grew up in) to New York. She had just finished collage and trained to become a doctor now she was 23 she was sick of this boring town...

"Lena!" a familiar voice pulled her out of her day dream "Lena, hurry up. we cant miss our flight!"

So in one swift movement she swung her legs over the bed and stood up; then stumbled backward onto her bed. "wooh head rush," she mumbled to herself.

Once she got her balance back, she swiftly made her way over to her old set of empty draws and picked up the black lace bra and matching pants she put out before finishing her packing. Then she put on her dark blue jeans and black leather jacket. Elena then picked up her black converse and made her way over to the door of the bedroom she had owned for over 23 years and left without a backwards glance.

Caroline and Tyler were stood together arms around each other. Elena was envious of them they had each other; She had no one. Her heart ached for that reason. Caroline saw the look on Her face and stepped away from him, "Tyler, can you go and put Lena's bag in the car please?" she asked obviously wanting to speak with Elena. Alone.

After he left she started "Maybe you will find someone new in Now York, it is the city of love after all," she said with a dreamy look in her eyes probably thinking of Tyler. " I don't think so," Elena said. "Don't think just "do"," She heard a second meaning behind her words. "Caroline!" Elena said blushing. "What!" she said smirking, but she dropped the subject. " Care, Lena," Tyler shouted from the car. "Coming Ty!"

It is only a five minute journey to the airport, so they got there quickly. They got there just in time and as they boarded the plane she realised this is her "New Beginning"


	3. Chapter 2 We Meet

We Meet

It was 3:30pm when they arrived at their apartments and. Wow! they looked amazing from the outside; Elena couldn't begin to imagine what it looked like on the inside. They were really expensive but Tyler said that one of his best friends helped him out and bought Elena's apartment for her. she was hoping to meet him and thank him in the future.

As Elena stepped into the apartment, she got stunned into silence. Vast windows, that she couldn't see through from the outside, covered slathers of the walls. It was full of state-of-the-art furniture. Under her feet was wooden and was very hard but warm. It was very nice smelling, but she could also faintly smell men's cologne. She held her breath. Her eyes darted around the room and found the face that matched the smell; except it wasn't the face she was hoping to see.

"Ummmm... Hi," Elena stuttered. She couldn't breathe properly his face distracted her; he was so attractive. His sky blue eyes gazed into her brown orbs and for a second she felt healed. Healed from the pain and torture that comes along with losing someone you love.

Then the pain came back. It was something she had learned to live with so she didn't notice when it wasn't as strong.

A smug smirk filled the bottom half of his alluring face, "And you are...?" He said in a very sexy voice. "...Elena Gilbert," she replied. "Well.. I'm Damon Salvatore, but can I ask what are you doing in my apartment?"

She looked at Damon with a shocked look on her face. "What no, this is my apartment." Then it suddenly clicked, "Were you the one who... helped buy this apartment for Tyler?" Elena asked trying to properly understand the situation.

"Tyler...?" He replied sceptically, "Lockwood, Tyler Lockwood." Elena replied. "Yes I did, but I never thought I would actually be sharing." He said with that smug smirk on his face again, "Especially not with a sexy woman like you" he added seductively.

Elena blushed and Damon chuckled at her.

"Where is my room?" Elena asked wanting to get away from him and clear her head. "This," he said while pointing in the direction of a white oak door, "Is your room."

When she opened the door she was stunned to silence. This is her room its amazing she thought to herself. Like in the living room there were the same vast windows in her room. The flooring was a dark oak wood but had an expansive, velutinous, cream rug covering most of the floor. A gargantuan bed, that's sheets were soft and velvety under her finger tips, filled a measureless amount of her room.

After ogling at her room she decided to take a shower in her modernistic an suite bathroom.

Elena had gotten undressed down to her underwear when she realised that her suitcase was in the living room. Forgetting about Damon she went and got it.

Feeling eyes on her back Elena slowly turned around and there he was, leaning casually against the doorway, looking like he liked what he saw.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Elena said while walking backwards to her door with her suitcase covering some of her bare body and bumping into everything at the same time. "Don't apologise, I liked what I saw." Damon said smirking. She blushed and shut the door behind her.

This is going to too be harder then she thought.


	4. Chapter 3 The Look In His Eyes

The Look In His Eyes

That night was terrible for Elena; she couldn't sleep. All she could do was toss and turn in her empty king-size bed. So Elena threw off her covers and slipped out of her room, trying not to wake Damon, into the wide-spaced living room.

A faint moaning noise in the distance interrupted her thoughts as she was boiling some hot water.

"What is that?" she thought tiptoeing to the door of Damon's room; it was louder there. Through a crack in his door she saw everything.

A woman bouncing on top of him. Their naked flesh hitting each other and everything on full show.

Elena covered her eyes and ran back into her room, her earlier intentions disappearing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning Damon was stood in his boxer shorts cooking something, that smelt delicious, on the stove. Assuming it was for him and that woman Elena walked over to the cupboard and got out a bowl.

"Don't you want the food I'm making for you?" He said with mock sadness.

"Ummm yeh, but..." She said hesitantly. "But..." Damon said tapping his foot annoyingly. "Well I heard moaning, I saw... And I assumed," Elena said embarrassed. "Ohhhhhh," Damon said and he started laughing. He carried on, "No I kick them out when I'm done with them." " So you are a man slut," Elena concluded laughing. "Yeh, you could put it that way..." he said not caring.

Their playful banter carried on throughout the breakfast until Elena said "Can we discuss our living arrangements properly?" "What is there too discuss?" The Damon asked. "I'm letting you stay here as long as you want. What more is there?"

Elena was thinking how to phrase the question she wanted to ask; "ground rules?" she said.

"ugggghhh, Rules!" Damon said after a minute. "Like what? "Like being quieter in the bed room and giving me some warning before... Y'know."

Damon started to laugh, "Ok. Anything else?"

Elena thought "Yes. You have to give me the syrup," She stated laughing.

Damon froze looking at her with his pulchritudinous, ocean eyes.

"Nope." Damon said popping the "p" as he said it.

Elena got up from the ivory dining chair and sighed. "well I will have to get it myself," She said and sprinted round the table, only to jump onto his back.

If anyone walked in at this time now then it would look very peculiar. Damon was wearing nothing but boxers; Elena was wearing some deep blue pyjama shorts ,barely covering her bronze butt cheeks, and a tight vest top.

"You are so annoying!" Elena said as she wrapped her legs around his torso. "Well life sucks, but you look very sexy when you're angry," He said seductively while dropping her on the sofa.

Elena grabbed his arm and he spun round. Their lips skimmed together and a jolt of electricity that coursed through her body.

Damon pulled her close to him and lifted her chin. for what felt like eternity to Elena they gazed into each others eyes. The look in his eyes was lust. There was a knock on the door...


	5. Chapter 4 Surprise

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been sooooooo busy. But I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**TVDelenaLover xx**

* * *

Surprized  
"Lena," her best friend shouted through the door. "Let me in!". Elena stormed over to the door; still pissed at Caroline for not telling her about Damon.

"What do you want Caroline?" she said with lots of venom in her voice.

Caroline paused and her eyes flickered to the almost naked man behind her. "Who the hell are you? You didn't sleep with him did you?! Lena we've been in new York for," She looked at her phone. "not even 24 hours and already..."

Elena cut her off. "That's Damon my room mate, no I didn't sleep with him and go tell your boyfriend to go fuck himself for not telling me and also obviously you too!" Elena shouted back at her.

Caroline looked at her; hurt spread across her face.

Elena sighed. "I'm sorry Care, its just. Why didn't he tell me?", "And you" Elena added. " its just annoying how I turn up at the door thinking that I am living alone in the apartment door thinking that I'm living alone, and then..." she said her voice soft.

Elena looked around the room. Damon was not in sight. He was giving them some privacy but he must have been able too hear her shouting.

Once her focus was back on Caroline her face had brightened up, "OH MY GOD LENA!" She squealed jumping up and down. The earlier conversation forgotten.

"What?" she replied with enthusiasm in her voice and also curiosity.

She flashed her left hand in front of her face and there it was. An elegant, radiant cut diamond that was sitting proudly the flat band of platinum. "TYLER PROPOSED!" She shouted and they both started jumping up and down screaming.

"Will you girls ever stop screaming?" Damon asked smirking. Elena blushed. "Yes, will you ever stop complaining?" Caroline snapped back even though they hadn't even met properly yet.

"I'm Damon." He held out his hand and she took it hesitantly. "So I've heard, I'm Caroline, Tyler's... fiancé," She smiled when she said the word fiancé. "So I've heard," He mocked smirking.

She was silent for a second; you could feel the awkwardness radiating around the room.

"Sooooo, how do you know Tyler?" She asked after a minute. "He has never mentioned you," she added. "Childhood friends I guess." Damon replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Well Lena, say goodbye to Damon. Oh and get your purse." Caroline said after a minute. "What why?" she said confused. "Silly Lena ,Shopping of course!" Caroline exclaimed excitedly.

"Why do we need to go shopping?" She sighed. Elena normally liked shopping but today she wasn't in the best mood; even after the good news of her best friends engagement. "Because Lena, we cant have us wearing something out of the wardrobe for my engagement party!" Caroline exclaimed

Elena's face brightened up. "Ok Care," she shouted over her shoulder while walking into her room.

Because its was very warm, Elena dressed into a black Crochet Top and denim Cut-off Shorts. she slipped her feet into some black strappy sandals, picked up her leather clutch and bounded out her room to Caroline.

As they walked out she saw the picturesque body she wanted but closed the door on it. but could she shut it out of her mind and him out of her wounded heart? She had too or she would get hurt again. Wouldn't she?


	6. Chapter 6 Impossable

**Im sooooooo sorry its been a long time since I updated. ive been busy with exams and stuff but I hope you enjoy this chapter. This will be a short chapter but the next one will be longer. xx**

* * *

Chapter 5

Impossible...

"OMG, LENA LOOK!" Caroline shouted excitedly from the over side of the shop. everyone stared. She noticed but didn't care ,as she ran across the store with a deep, ocean blue dress in her hand. "The colour reminded me of his... No Elena. stop!" She thought.

"Well... What do you think?" Caroline said as Elena appraised the dress.

Before she could answer Caroline started talking... "Its perfect right, It would really suit you. Also I know blue is one of your favourite colours. You..." Elena cut her off. "Yes, yes but what is it for?"

"My engagement party obviously!" She smiled.

Elena tried on the dark, midnight blue garment. It was perfect. Simple but perfect. It showed of her figure in all the right places and emphasised her curves.

'Damon will love this...' She thought. No she couldn't think of it that way; she is going to buy it because she likes it not because he will.

"Care I love it. I will buy it." She said her eyes full of excitement. "have you found a dress yet?"

Caroline looked at her with astonishment. That was the first time she had seen Elena happy since... Stefan... Then she smiled back at Elena; "Yes, its a surprise though."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After they had bought the beautiful attire they walked out of the store giggling as they did.

"Hey care, thanks for buying me that..." Elena stopped. Tears filled her eyes and she became an ice sculpture frozen on the street. Her eyes fixed on something. Something unbelievable. Impossible.

"Elena! What why are you... Don't cry what's up." Caroline was frantic.

Elena shook her head and power walked up the street to her car. "Bye care got to go!" She shouted over her shoulder her voice wobbling.

She got in the car slamming the door. Elena sat staring off at into space unable to comprehend to what she saw. Banging her arms on the wheel makes them red and sore but she carries on. Sobbing. She new what she saw. It was him. It was...

Stefan...


	7. Chapter 7 I will show you im over him

Chapter 6

I'll show you I'm over him...

Elena got home and Damon was stood in the kitchen, cooking something that smelled delicious; even though she had no appetite for food what-so-ever. He looked flawless as usual.

Inaudibly as she could, Elena slipped past him; certain she had slipped past un-heard.

"Had a nice shopping trip?" he asked just as she was about to open the door. She definitely did not want him to see her like this: Red puffy eyes, dried tears staining her face, leftover mascara that formed a faded line on the skin underneath her bottom eyelashes.

"UmmHmm," she replied not daring to talk in-case her voice was cracked or wobbly.

Elena could feel him close behind her, even though she didn't hear his approach.

He gently touched her shoulders and turned her to face him. She tried to stay with her back to him, but he was to strong.

"Elena what..."He started, looking at her face.

"Nothing, I.. I dot wanna talk about it," She whispered, failing to make her voice sound normal.

He looked into her eyes. "You will tell me why you are upset," He said in a 'compelling' voice

"No I said I don't wanna talk about it!" Her voice stronger. She was annoyed.

Damon's expression was puzzled. But she didn't know why.

"Im sorry," He took her hand looking for something.

"That's a pretty necklace," he purred and touched it. "Ouch."

"Why are you saying ouch, are you hurt?" Elena looked at him an eyebrow raised.

"Just stubbed my toe," Damon replied smoothly. "Ready for tea?" He changed the subject.

"Hold on." And she took her bag into the room.

Just then Elena's phone started buzzing. Caroline. She sighed.

"Hey care I can't..." Caroline cut her off.

"What happened today? Why did you run away? What did you see? Are you alright? Tell me im your best friend!" Caroline's voice shook down the phone.

"Honestly Care, no. I am so upset, angry..." Elena almost growls down the phone. Tears well up in her eyes.

"Why Lena?" Caroline's voice soft pleading for information.

Elena's thoughts were conflicted. Should she tell her best friend she saw... Him. Or should she keep it hidden away eating at her until she snapped.

"I saw him," she murmured no expression in her voice.

"what? Who did you see Elena?" Caroline said confused.

"Stefan." she whispered.

The silence dragged on down the phone; so Quiet you could her Caroline's heavy breathing and the fast beating of her own heart. It seemed like a lifetime until Caroline finally spoke.

"You are still In love with him?"

"what no. I will always love him... forever, That's inevitable. But." She paused taking a deep breath. "But I am not in love with him, not anymore. You know I toled you this before."

"Im sorry Lana but i don't believe you. You cried for months, you wouldn't eat sleep talk... it isn't that easy to make that type of love you had for each other go away even if it has been over a year." Caroline sounded sincere, but Elena didn't care.

"OK DON'T!" Elena shouted down the phone, turning it off in anger.

"Ill show her," She murmured to herself.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Elena exited the room in her black lace vest top and zebra print mini shorts. Determined not to be a coward. She knows Damon has a little bit of attraction to her and same with her; how hard could it be too... "Wow you look sexy," he says wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Shut up," Elena smiles throwing her dirty laundry at him. Her red, lace, designed bra lands in his hands; the chances.

"Put this in the yes pile." Elena ignores him, sitting at the table now feeling ravenous, and not just for food...

"What's for tea Damon?" She asked changing the subject.

"Italian pasta."

"Well will it take long?" She said creeping up behind him. Obviously he heard and he turned around to face her. She could feel his body; it was so close to hers. It felt cold.

He raised his eyebrows appraising her, "It's going to take a while, what shall we do in the meantime?" Said Damon flirtatiously.

That's when she kissed him, searching for something. Elena needed this. The last time she had done this was before stef... She pushed it out of her mind.

His hand caressed her from her shoulder down to her butt continuously.

His tongue slipped into her mouth and she savoured the taste.

Damon carried Elena to the door of his room and she stopped for a split second to growl "My room!" She remembered his recent encounter in that bed so. She pushed it from her mind.

When her head hit her pillow she reached for the hem his shirt, struggling to pull it off. He helped her, pulling hers off; freeing her breasts. He gawped and started kissing them, fondling her hardened nipple with his fingertips.

She gasped, forgetting that she wasn't wearing a bra. She wanted him, she wanted him bad but... She couldn't. Could she? No!

Elena could feel the bulge in his pants on her leg. And then a sharp pierce on her neck. Quickly she opened her eyes to pull away, but screamed when she saw the black veins that covered his now terrifying face. His eyes bulged as his face turned back to normal.

"DAMON, WHAT THE FUCK!" she yelled in pain holding onto her neck with her free hand that wasn't holding herself up from fainting.

Blood covered his chin, blood the colour of a rose stained her white sheets, growing after every; 'Drip...Drip...Drip...'


End file.
